


A flat world

by cap_n_port



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death of an entire universe, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port





	A flat world

"You sure this is safe, Equilateral #666?" "Yes I'm sure, and don't call me that! We all have codenames, remember?" The yellow triangle frowned, fiddling with his apron. "Okay... Bill." The blue triangle replied. Suddenly they heard a loud crash from behind them. "HAAAAY GUYS!!!!" "Fuck..." Bill whispered under his breath. "That must be that stupid misaligned square.." "HEY, IM THE DOCTOR WHO KEEPS YOU SAFE, #666!" The diamond, Kryptos, yelled.


End file.
